We Love Dance
by Han Eun Kyo
Summary: CHAPTER 3 DATANG    Donghae adalah leader klub dance disekolahnya.Suatu hari ia melihat Eunhyuk menari dan yeojya itupun mulai menarik hatinya. HaeHyuk GENDERSWITCH yeorobun    Just read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** We Love Dance

**Pair: **HaeHyuk **(**Donghae **X** Eunhyuk) [Girl Eunhyuk]

**Cast:** Donghae,Eunhyuk,OOC

**Author : **Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Amanda

**Genre : **Romance, Humor, Hurt, GENDERSWITCH, Highschool

**Rated :** Remaja a.k.a T

**Lenght:** Chapters

**Disclaimer : **HaeHyuk saling mempunyai anak,yaitu author, yeojya paling imut dirumah. Disclaimer macam apa ini?

**Warning :** OOC, pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), GENDERSWITCH, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

~~~~~ **HAPPY READING ** ~~~~~

"Oke,latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini. Kalian boleh pulang sekarang." ucap seorang guru yang sudah siap mengajar dance di Neul paran high school.

"Gamsahamnida seonsaengnim." Kata para murid anggota klub dance serempak.

Beberapa saat kemudian ruangan yang sering dipakai untuk latihan dance itupun kosong.

"Sudah kosong? Mereka semua sudah pulang ya? Huh,baguslah kalau begitu." Ujar seorang yeojya imut berambut blonde yang sedang mengintip dibalik pintu ruangan itu.

Yeojya yang bernama Lee Hyukjae –yang akrab disapa Eunhyuk- itupun menyambungkan I-POD nya ke speaker besar yang memang selalu ada diruangan dance itu.

Musik soft hip-hop pun mulai terdengar diruangan itu.

Eunhyuk pun menggerakkan badannya sesuai dengan alunan lagu tersebut.

Lingukan badannya sangat indah dan gerakannya sempurna.

Dengan gerakannya -yang lebih memperlihatkan teknik dancenya- itu dia bisa saja menjadi anggota klub dance disekolahnya ini. Namun,ada suatu alasan yang membuatnya enggan memasuki klub ini.

Sementara itu di tempat lain...

"Aish! Kemana sih?" tanya seorang namja berwajah tampan,tapi cute dengan gaya yang sangat cool –yang bisa membuat yeojya yang melihatnya tertarik padanya- jangan lupakan senyumnya yang sangat menawan –walaupun sedikit childish- membuat namja yang bernama Lee Donghae itu menjadi flower boy disekolahnya.

"Kemana apanya,Hae?" tanya Kyuhyun -sahabatnya- yang mulai risih dengan sahabatnya yang dari tadi mencari sesuatu di tas nya.

"I-POD ku tidak ada di tas." Jawab Donghae khawatir.

"Coba kau ingat baik-baik. Tadi terakhir kau meletakkannya dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun mencoba mengingatkan sahabatnya ini.

"Ah iya! Pasti ketinggalan di ruang dance! Kau duluan saja,Kyu. Aku mau mengambilnya dulu." Ujar Donghae sambil berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sekarang malah geleng-geleng kepala.

'ck ck ck,anak itu ceroboh sekali. Padahal dia lebih tua dariku beberapa bulan' batin evil Kyu itu.

(Donghae POV)

Aku berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ruang latihan dance kami.

Saat ingin membuka pintu,aku mendengar suara musik. Karena penasaran,aku membuka pintu itu sedikit,lalu mengintip melalui celah itu.

Aku melihat seorang yeojya tengah menari dengan indahnya.

Dia siapa ya?

Akupun memperhatikannya menari hingga ia selesai. Gerakan sebagus itu,kenapa ia tidak masuk klub dance?

Akhirnya ia selesai dengan tariannya. Aku pun memasuki ruangan itu.

"Keren sekali" pujiku sambil bertepuk tangan.

Sontak ia berhenti dan menatapku canggung.

"K...Kau? Bukannya... kau dan anggotamu sudah pulang?" tanyanya gugup.

Tentu saja ia bilang 'kau dan anggotamu'.Kan aku ketua klub dance ;)

"Ya,memang. Aku kesini hanya untuk mengambil I-POD ku yang tertinggal." Jawabku sambil mangambil I-POD Ap**e berwarna putih yang tergeletak diatas meja.

"Hm... Tarianmu sangat keren. Mengapa kau tidak menjadi anggota klub dance?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kau tidak perlu tau." Jawabnya dingin.

"Lalu mengapa kau dance sendiri disini?"

"Aku selalu dance disini setiap kalian tidak memakai ruangan ini lagi." Jawabnya sambil berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Eh? Namamu siapa? Kau kelas berapa?" tanyaku sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

"Lee Hyukjae. Kelas XI 4."

Lee hyukjae ya? Hm...Yeojya ini menarik.

_**TBC**_

_Gimana?_

_Mau lanjut,please review _

_GOMAWO __(_ _)__* bow 180 ͦ *_

_Salam hangat author. Han eunkyo._


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** We Love Dance CHAPTER 2

**Pair: **HaeHyuk **(**Donghae **X** Eunhyuk) [Girl Eunhyuk]

**Cast:** Donghae,Eunhyuk,OOC

**Author : **Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Amanda

**Genre : **Romance, Hurt, GENDERSWITCH, Highschool

**Rated :** Remaja a.k.a T

**Disclaimer : **HaeHyuk saling mencintai. Lalu mempunyai anak,yaitu author, yeojya paling imut dirumah. Disclaimer macam apa ini?

**Warning :** OOC, pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), GENDERSWITCH, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

~~~~~ **HAPPY READING ** ~~~~~

"Eh? Namamu siapa? Kau kelas berapa?" tanyaku sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

"Lee Hyukjae. Kelas XI4."

Lee hyukjae ya? Hm...Yeojya ini menarik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Keesokan harinya di sekolah..._

(Donghae POV)

Aku masih penasaran dengan yeojya kemarin. Itulah sebabnya sekarang aku berada di depan kelas XI4.

"Kya~~~ Ada Donghae-oppa!"

"Kya~~~"

Haha,aku memang terkenal sekali. Baru masuk kelas ini saja,para yeojya sudah menyambutku bak pangeran. Aku sangat cool dan tampan sih hehe _#narsis tingkat dewa_

Mataku pun mencari sosok yeojya yang menarik hatiku itu.

Itu dia!

Akupun menghampiri yeojya yang sedang membaca komik 'Kamichama karin' sambil mendengarkan lagu yang ia putar melalui earphonenya yang berwarna biru itu.

Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari kehadiranku.

"Serius sekali" singgungku tepat di telingnya.

"Akh! Kau? Mengagetkanku saja! Apa keperluanmu?" tanyanya dingin.

"Dingin sekali kau ini. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Bagaimana?" ajakku sambil menyinggungkan senyum -playboy- ku.

Yeojya mana sih yang tidak tertarik padaku?

Yah,walaupun aku tidak menyukai satupun dari yeojyadeul itu. Tapi entah kenapa,aku penasaran dengan yeojya ini.

"Kau ini siapa? Berani mengajakku jalan-jalan. AKU TIDAK MAU." Jawabnya cuek.

AH,yeojya ini...

"Mwo? Kau menolakku? Aku ini flower boys disekolah ini. Mana ada yeojya yang berani menolakku." Jelasku agak emosi.

"Ada. Aku. Sudah sana pergi! Kau mengangguku." Usirnya.

Aku hanya mendecak kesal.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Sana!"

"Iya,iya,tuan putri." Akhirnya aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk keluar kelas ini.

Aku menaikkan sudut bibirku. 'Yeojya ini benar-benar berbeda' batinku.

.

.

.

.

.

Teet...

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Huh,hari ini kami tidak ada latihan dance. Aku mau kemana ya?

Saat melihat keluar jendela kelas,aku melihat sesosok yeojya berambut panjang hitam,berbaju putih penuh darah,melihat kearahku. HUWA~~~

_#Ani! Ceritanya salah ^^v lanjut!_

Saat melihat keluar jendela kelas,aku melihat sesosok yeojya super cute berambut blonde tengah melewati kelasku.

Aha! _#ala iklan modem._

"Kyu,aku duluan ya." Pamitku pada Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelah bangkuku.

"Ne" jawabnya malas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah aku sekarang. Mengintip yeojya itu menari. _#ih oppa mesum,pake ngintip segala!_

_Bwara mister simple simple..._

Ternyata ia sedang mengcover dance .

Saat masuk reff nya,aku masuk keruang dance dan ikut menari bersamanya.

Awalnya ia kaget. Namun,lama-kelamaan ia terbiasa dan kamipun menari bersama dengan kompak.

Kamipun mencoba lagu-lagu lain. Lalu kami menari berdua hingga lelah.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat kami selesai,ia terlihat lelah. Akupun melempar handuk dan minuman dingin padanya.

Ia menangkapnya dan menatap heran padaku.

"Tenang itu tidak ada racunnya. Aku jamin." Seakan tau maksudnya,aku menjelaskan padanya.

Yeojya itupun meminumnya.

"Gomawo" ucapnya pelan,namun telingaku yang tajam ini mampu mendengarnya.

"Ne" jawabku.

"Aku pulang duluan" ucapnya sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"EH?" herannya.

"Wae?" tanyaku sambil mendekatinya.

"Pintunya terkunci!" paniknya.

"MWO? Yang benar saja?"

"Aku serius! Coba saja buka pintunya!"

Ah,ia benar. Pintunya terkunci dari luar.

"Nuguya? Siapa yang berani mengunci pintu ini? Apa dia tidak tau masih ada orang didalam?" rutuknya.

"Sudahlah. Kau bawa ponselmu kan?" tanyaku.

"Ehm...Aniyo. Kau?"

"Mwo? Ponselku tidak ada pulsanya. Lihat!"

Aku pun memperlihatkannya sebuah kalimat di ponselku yang berbunyi :

'Pulsa 0 s/d 30 Desember isi ulang pulsa Anda ..._bla bla bla_'

"mwo? Pulsamu habis dan masa aktifnya juga habis?" sindirnya.

Aku hanya nyengir ikan (?) mendengar ucapannya.

"Dasar namja!"

"Kau juga kenapa tidak membawa ponselmu? Dasar yeojya" balasku.

"Aish! Sudahlah!"

.

.

.

.

.

(AUTHOR POV)

_Sementara itu ditempat lain..._

"Apa ini tidak akan menjadi masalah,Kyu? Kau jahat sekali." Ujar seorang yeojya agyeo super cute bergigi kelinci pada namja yang sedang nyengir setan didepannya.

"Kkkk...Minnie-noona baru tau kalau aku jahat?"

"Aish,dasar! Apa Donghae benar-benar menyukai Hyukkie?"

"Ne,op krous. Aku bahkan bisa melihat dari matanya" jawab Kyuhyun sok Inggris.

-_Flashback-_

"Woi! Daritadi kau melamun terus! Wots ap wit auwor pishi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan bahasa Inggris yang berantakan. #_sok Inggris lu! _

"Eh? Sarap! Yang benar itu 'What's up with our fishy?'" koreksi Donghae.

"Woteper lah. Kau kenapa? Sedang jatuh cinta,ya?" tebak Kyuhyun tepat sasaran.

"Hehe,anak pintar." Puji Donghae sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Cie~~ ciut cuit" siul Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Kyu,kau denger,nggak?" tanya Donghae –sok- serius.

"Hah? Apa?" Kyu pun akhirnya ikut serius juga.

"Tadi ada setan yang bersiul kayak burung! Keren ya setannya!"

"Heh sarap! Itu gua!" sentak Kyu sambil menjitak kepala Donghae.

"Woi biasa aja! Inget loh! Gua lebih tua dari lo!" bentak Donghae sok tua.

"Gua tau lu itu tua! Nggak usah sombong deh! Gua tu Cuma terlambat lahir."

"Udah deh,kok jadi bahas masalah umur sih?"

"Oh,iya. Tadi aku sampe mana ya?" tanya Kyu sambil memasang pose berfikir ala Einstein.

"Tadi kau sampe di perempatan jalan menuju surga. Tapi karena keberatan dosa,jadi kau jatuh ke neraka." Jawab Donghae sekenanya.

"Aish! Stupid jerk!" umpat Kyu.

"Oh ya aku ingat. Kau sedang jatuh cinta pada siapa? Jarang-jarang kan uri fishy fall in love"

"Hehe,kau kenal Lee hyukjae? Siswi kelas XI4."

"Oh! Hyukkie!"

"Kau kenal?"

"Tentu saja. Dia itu temanku dan Sungmin-noona. Kau tau kan? Yeojyachinguku itu. Kau jatuh cinta pada Ice princess?"

"Ice princess?"

"Ne. Dia itu yeojya yang super cuek dan dingin pada semua orang. Tapi kalau pada orang-orang yang dekat dengannya,ia baik."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne. Dia hanya baik pada orang-orang terdekatnya saja. Contohnya aku,dan Minnie-noona."

"Kau? Dekat dengannya?"

"Ne. Ia tetanggaku. Aku bisa saja mendekatkanmu dengannya. Apa kau mau?"

"Ne. Tentu saja! Gomawo Kyu. Kau memang teman yang baik."

'Huh,kalau ada maunya aja,aku dibilang baik -.- ' batin Kyuhyun-sang evil magnae-.

-_Flashback off-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

(Eunhyuk POV)

Entah sudah berapa lama kami diam. Tidak ada yang membuka mulut untuk bicara.

Sampai akhirnya ia bertanya padaku.

"Ehm...Mengapa kau tidak ikut klub dance,Hyukkie?"

Hyukkie? Dia memanggilku Hyukkie? .

Hanya orang-orang dekatku saja yang memanggilku seperti itu.

"Hm,sepertinya kau orang baik. Baiklah,aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Aku..."

** T.B.C**

_Gimana?_

_Mau lanjut,please review _

_GOMAWO __(_ _)__* bow 180 ͦ *_

_Salam hangat author. Han eunkyo._

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review FF ini dan **Don't jealous!** Maaf nggak bisa dibales 1-1 yang review **Don't jealous** nya ^^v

Ini balasan review **We love dance** :

**Syahita ehs : **Makasih udah like ya chingu :D Thx 4 review ^^

**Mayahahaha** : maksudnya? Bukannya author udah bikin OOC? Oh ya,beda OC ama OOC tu apa sih chingu? Aku bingung. Ini udah update. Thx^^

**Doradora dongdong** : ini udah update chingu. yeaaaa Thx 4 review ^^

**KhaHee Kim**: kurang panjang ya? Semoga ini udah panjang. Makasih sarannya ya,ini udah aku terapin :) Thx 4 review ^^

**ma'on clouds** : makasih,hehe Thx 4 review ^^

**bellafishy** : ini udah lanjut. Thx 4 review ^^

**nyukkunyuk** : kenpa ya? Author juga nggak tau #plak. jawabannya tunggu di chapter depan ya~ Thx 4 review ^^

**13elieve superjunior** : salam kenal juga chingu-sshi ^^ Donghae nggak ngapa-ngapain Hyukkie kok. Thx 4 review ^^

**Sakyu** : Ne. Thx 4 review ^^

**Choi chinatsu** : Annyeong. Eunkyo imnida. Hai Haehyuk shipper ^^ makasih ya udah mau baca FF ini. Thx 4 review ^^

**Max hyera** : ini udah panjang belum? Kalo 3000 kata,author kayaknya nggak sanggup ^^v Hyukkie kan kalo di FF seringnya malu-malu. Nah,disini author bikinnya Hyukkie dingin & cuek (kayak author). Hae nya disini pervert,tapi cuma pervert dikit. Thx 4 review ^^

**Aoora** : makasih. Ini udah panjang belom? Thx 4 review ^^

**Haehyukshipper** : ini udah lanjut. Thx 4 review ^^

**Ostreichweiz** : Makasih. Pendek ya? Maaf ya ^^v ini udah panjang belom? Thx 4 review ^^

**Hyukkie** : Makasih udah nunggu FF ini ya chingu. Thx 4 review ^^

**EndahhyukiELF** : Jawabannya ada di chap depan. Thx 4 review ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** We Love Dance (Chapter 3)

**Pair: **HaeHyuk **(**Donghae **X** Eunhyuk) [Girl Eunhyuk], Slight! KyuMin

**Author : **Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Amanda

**Genre : **Romance, Hurt, GENDERSWITCH, Highschool

**Rated :** Remaja a.k.a T

**Disclaimer : **HaeHyuk saling memiliki. Lalu mempunyai anak,yaitu author, yeojya paling imut dirumah. Disclaimer macam apa ini?

**Warning :** OOC, pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), GENDERSWITCH, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

~~~~~ **HAPPY READING ** ~~~~~

Entah sudah berapa lama kami diam. Tidak ada yang membuka mulut untuk bicara.

Sampai akhirnya ia bertanya padaku.

"Ehm...Mengapa kau tidak ikut klub dance,Hyukkie?"

Hyukkie? Dia memanggilku Hyukkie? .

"Hm,sepertinya kau orang baik. Baiklah,aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Aku..."

_**We Love Dance (Chapter 3)**_

_Han Eunkyo__ present_

"Hm,sepertinya kau orang baik. Baiklah,aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Aku dilarang masuk klub dance oleh nae Eomma." Jawabku lirih.

"Waeyo?" tanyanya heran.

"Nae Eomma benci sekali dengan yang namanya dance karena Appa. Nae Appa adalah seorang dancer profesional. Appa sangat-sangat menyukai dance. Eomma juga seorang dancer. Suatu hari saat umurku empat tahun,Appa dipanggil untuk mengajar dance ke Osaka. Namun ternyata nasib kami buruk saat itu." Jelasku sambil mengambil jeda sebentar.

Namja itu hanya memandangku seakan memintaku agar melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Pesawat yang ditumpangi Appa mengalami kecelakaan. Seluruh penumpang dan awak pesawat itu meninggal. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang selamat. Eomma ku sangat terpukul dengan kematian Appa. Bahkan Eomma membenci dance karena Eomma menganggap karena dance lah yang telah membunuh Appa. Sejak itu Eomma berhenti menjadi dancer dan melarangku untuk mengikuti hal apapun yang berhubungan dengan dance. Bahkan Eomma melarangku bergaul dengan dancer. Padahal aku seperti Appa,aku sangat menyukai dance."

Aku tak kuasa menahan kesedihan ini. Dadaku sesak. Air mataku tak bisa terbendung lagi. Akupun menangis didepan namja yang baru kukenal ini.

Entah kenapa aku bisa menangis sekarang. Ayolah,aku ini Ice Princess. Mengapa aku lemah seperti ini didepan seorang namja?

(AUHOR POV)

Donghae hanya menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan iba. Ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa yeojya dingin yang ada dihadapannya ini mempunyai masa lalu yang buruk.

Menurut pemikirannya,Eunhyuk adalah yeojya cuek bye-bye (?) yang kelihatan tidak punya masalah yang berat. Ditambah lagi dengan julukan Ice Princess nya.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Donghae (_jangan2 Kyuhyun lagi,kan Kyuppa SETAN! #abaikan)_

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Donghae,perlahan ia menarik Eunhyuk kedalam pelukannya.

Dan karena terlarut dalam kesedihannya,Eunhyuk hanya diam menikmati perlakuan Donghae -yang menurutnya- bisa membuatnya nyaman.

"Uljima Hyukkie. Mianhae membuatmu mengingat kembali masa lalumu. Aku janji tidak akan mengingatkanmu tentang hal ini lagi. Jaebal,uljima Hyukkie!" hibur Donghae.

"Gwaenchana Hae-ah." Eunhyuk menutup kenapa ia bisa memanggil Donghae dengan 'Hae-ah' padahal selama ini dia memanggil Donghae 'namja itu'. Yah selain itu kebiasaan Eunhyuk,selalu memanggil orang dengan nama panjangnya. _#kebiasaan author tuh! Hyukkie ngapain ikutan? :(_

Sedangkan Donghae malah tersenyum. Namun lama-lama senyumannya berubah menjadi seringai setan alias evil smirk. Karena lama kelamaan Eunhyuk balas memeluknya dengan erat.

Apakah yang dipikirkan uri fishy ini? #_pasti mesum!_

Donghae pun menarik tangan Eunhyuk –agak- kasar hingga tubuh yeojya itu terbentur ke dinding.

"Aw" rintih Eunhyuk.

Donghae memenjarakan Eunhyuk dengan tangannya yang berada di antara tubuh Eunhyuk.

"M..mw..mwo?" ujar Eunhyuk terbata karena takut dan gugup melihat Donghae yang menyeringai didepannya.

"Lee Hyukjae,kau...neomu yeoppo" puji Donghae sambil mengelus pipi putih mulus Eunhyuk.

Sedang Eunhyuk,yeojya itu hanya menutup matanya. Entah mengapa ia merasa jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari pada biasanya.

'Wae? Mengapa aku merasa jantungku berdegup lebih kencang dari pada biasanya? Apa aku jatuh cinta padanya? Andwae! Aku tidak mungkin menyukai seorang playboy seperti ikan ini! Mungkin ada yang salah dengan jantungku?' seperti itulah yang Eunhyuk pikirkan saat ini.

"Hyukkie,saranghae~" ungkap pangeran ikan itu a.k.a Donghae sambil memajukan wajahnya dan mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka.

Eunhyuk menutup matanya perlahan.

Chu~

Bibir mereka menyatu dengan sempurna.

Mata Donghae tertutup tepat saat ia menyentuh bibir Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk hanya diam,tak menolak maupun membalas ciuman Donghae.

Wae?

Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa diam saja seperti ini.

Ia bisa saja mendorong Donghae dengan keras atau menamparnya. Ice princess gitu loh~

Tapi hati dan otaknya menyuruhnya untuk diam.

Entahlah.

Ia sedang merasakan suatu perasaan berbunga-bunga dihatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ Sementara itu diluar ruangan dance..._

"Kyu,koq tidak ada suara?" tanya yeojya agyeo pada namja evil yang sedang sibuk dengan PSP didepannya.

"Mereka mati kali noona." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

_Pletak_

Minnie hanya menanggapi jawaban dingin namjachingunya dengan jitakan gratis dikepala sang evil.

"Appo noona~" rengek Kyu –sok- imut. Padahal author tau Kyu itu NGGAK IMUT. Garis bawahi saudara-saudara! NGGAK IMUT! POKOKNYA NGGAK- _#digeplak Kyu+di lempar sendal ama readers._

Okay,back to story. But remember chingudeul. Author,Hyukkie,sama Hae lebih IMUT daripada Kyu! _#author diralikan ke RS karena ditimpuk readers pake panci,sendok,gitar,laptop,rumah(?),ddangkoma+tuannya,heebum+tuannya. Makasih ya,author ditimpuk begituan XD_

Okay,ini serius ^^v

"Makannya jangan asal ngomong!" nasehat Minnie tak lupa dengan deathglarenya.

"Kita buka aja pintunya. Aku janji deh,kalo kamu buka sekarang,kita kencan hari minggu nanti." Lanjutnya dengan bunny eyes mode on,yang ia yakin tidak mungkin seorang Kyu menolak permintaannya.

"Hm... janji yah?"

"Ne,cepat buka!"

_Kriet..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian,Donghae pun melepas pagutan bibir mereka.

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan intens. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Wajah mereka berdua sangat merah sekarang. Mereka sedang ber-blushing-ria.

_Kriet..._

Masuklah dua sosok makhluk gaib _#plak _maksudnya dua orang manusia ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Hae?" panggil Kyuhyun.

HaeHyuk tetap pada posisinya. Dengan Donghae menatap Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hyukkie?" panggil Minnie.

HaeHyuk masih diam,tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Lee Donghae!"

"Lee Hyukjae!"

Mereka masih tetap pada posisi mereka.

"WOI IKAN!"

"WOI MONKEY!"

Karena kesal,akhirnya sepasang sejoli itu pun meneriaki mereka dengan julukan asli,yaitu Ikan dan Monkey.(_Nggak tega bilang monyet)_

Yang diteriaki monkey langsung menoleh pada temannya,dengan wajah yang masih blushing.

Sedangkan yang diteriaki ikan tidak menoleh,hanya menarik tangannya yang sedari tadi memenjarakan Eunhyuk.

"Ne? Kalian bisa bicara pelan-pelan kan? Nggak usah teriak-teriak gitu." Nasehat Donghae.

"MWO? OI! Siapa yang nyuruh nggak denger? Daritadi dipanggilin malah tatapan gitu." Balas Kyuhyun nggak nyante. _#sabar mas -.-'_

"Lagian kalian ngapain sih? Aura kalian berdua nggak enak. Kalian habis ngapain sih?" tanya Minnie.

Ditanyai seperti itu,Donghae langsung nyengir. Sedangkan Eunhyuk kelabakan.

"Eh? Ani,ani. Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

"Jinjjayo? Jangan-jangan kalian..." Kyuhyun pun mulai menggoda mereka.

"ANDWAE! Aku mau pulang. Ayo Minnie!" pamit Eunhyuk dingin sambil menarik pergi Minnie-yang hanya pasrah ditarik Eunhyuk-.

"MIN~NIE~ CHA~GI~~~" panggil Kyuhyun slow motion. #_lebay!_

"Aku juga mau pulang." Ujar Donghae santai.

"Eit,tunggu!" cegah Kyuhyun.

"Wae?"

"Kau...tadi melakukan apa?"

"Hm?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyukkie tunggu!" seru Minnie yang tidak terima pada Eunhyuk. Tadi dia ditarik-tarik,sekarang malah ditinggalkan begitu saja.

"Eh?" seru Minnie heran,karena melihat Eunhyuk menerawang jauh kedepan dengan mata kosong,itu adalah kebiasaannya saat sedih.

"Dia merebut first kiss ku,Lee Sungmin." Yah kebiasaan Eunhyuk selalu memanggil orang dengan nama panjangnya datang lagi. _#Oppa! Itu kebiasaan author _

Minnie pun memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Aku tau itu,Hyukkie. Tapi kupikir Hae tulus menciummu. Kurasa ia tulus mencintaimu."

"Tidak ada yang tulus didunia ini." Tegas Eunhyuk.

"Hah,yasudahlah. Suatu saat nanti kau pasti mengerti saat sudah menemukan cinta sejatimu,Eunhyukkie." jelas Minnie pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

** ..._TBC..._**

Huwa~~

Maaf ya karena nggak update kilat! #bow

Ini udah eunkyo panjangin (dikit), maaf kalo belum panjang juga #bow lgi

Review lagi yh~~

WOOKe! Saatnya balas review :D

**Choshikyumin : **Makasih udah suka yh chingu :* KMS? Apaan tuh? O.o Thx 4 review chingu^^

**Mayahahaha **: makasih udah nungguin. Oh,gitu. Makasih udah dikasih tau ya chingu^^

**Ddangkomom **: tau tuh anak setan _#ikut dibakar_. Mereka jadi deket,tpi nggak br 'this and that',author nggak tega bkin NC d sni. Mian ya nggak kilat+panjang _#bow _Thx 4 review chingu^^

**Chagyumin** : ne,tuh setan emang masih betah jadi setan (?). Thx 4 review chingu^^

**13elieve SuperJunior** : Jawabannya ada disini kan. Maaf ya nggak update soon. Thx 4 review chingu^^

**jewELFishy** : annyeong juga :D Choneun Amanda (Han EunKyo) imnida. Mian,Author nggak sanggup bkin yg panjang-panjang. Mian ya lama. Thx 4 review chingu^^

**Max Hyera** : jangan mikir yadong dlu chingu ==" Author usahain deh bkin Hae pervert bgt. Disini udah keliatan pervert belom? Thx 4 review chingu^^

**Nashelf** : Makasih bgt ya udah mau nunggu dan suka crta nya :* Thx 4 review chingu^^

**DeKyu** : Ya kan biar pada penasaran #_dibunuh. _Mian ya update ny lama. Thx 4 review chingu^^

**endahhyukiELF** : jangan ngambek dong chingu. Nih tangkep! _#ngasih Hyukkie_ Iya Hyukkie cinta sejati Hae #_Haehyuk shipper tingkat akut kumat _Thx 4 review chingu^^

**SJ Little Fish** : Ya kan sengaja biar pada penasaran #_nangkep Hyuk. _Annyeong,choneun Amanda (Han EunKyo) imnida.1996 line :D Thx 4 review chingu^^

**nyukkunyuk** : Ya kan biar pada penasaran #_dibunuh._Ini udah lanjut chingu. Thx 4 review chingu^^

_Mau lanjut,please review _

_GOMAWO __(_ _)__* bow 180 ͦ *_

_Salam hangat author. Han eunkyo._


End file.
